


A Timely Rescue

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Selfcest, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: When Steve meets himself and Bucky from the future, he can barely believe it’s happening. But when he asks for a chance with Bucky, he gets more than he bargained for.





	A Timely Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 25 of my MCU Kink Bingo card! 
> 
> Thanks be to all my cheerleaders. ❤️

Steve wouldn’t have said his life was so interesting. Especially since his mom had passed away; the only person to really give him the time of day any more was Bucky. 

He was out getting groceries one Saturday when someone shoved him into an alleyway. His paper bag fell—apples and potatoes spilling out over the asphalt—and he looked up to see a couple of goons looking at him in amusement. 

“Give us your money, short stuff,” one of the goons sneered. 

“Fuck you,” Steve spat, putting up his small fists, ready to fight. But then the goons took out flick knives, and he was suddenly very afraid. He tried not to show it, however, and stood his ground. They approached him slowly, grinning, when suddenly one of them collapsed to reveal a tall, broad man with long brown hair behind him. The other goon whirled around, to be met by another tall, broad guy, this one with short blond hair and suspiciously familiar features. 

The blond guy kicked the goon, who went flying across the alleyway, and his two rescuers began to pick up his groceries, putting them back in the bag. 

Steve scowled. “I had them on the ropes,” he told the two men. 

The one with long brown hair grinned. “Sure you did, punk.”

Steve gaped. This man was bigger, with more stubble and longer hair so it couldn’t be, and yet…

“Bucky?” he asked, eyes wide. 

Bucky—if it was Bucky—gave him a lopsided smile. “Come on, Steve. Let’s get you back home.”

Steve followed the two men in a state of shock, unable to believe his eyes or ears. When they got to his apartment, he patted his pockets, looking for his keys. He sighed. He’d locked himself out again. 

He turned and there stood the-man-who-looked-like-Bucky, spare key in his gloved hand. 

“Who are you people?” he whispered. 

The two men looked at each other. “We should probably go inside. This isn’t really the kind of thing we want to explain out here.”

Steve glanced curiously at the blond man who looked so like himself, but unlocked the door, leading them inside. They sat on the chairs in the small apartment, Steve feeling even tinier than usual next to two such big men. 

The men looked at each other, and the blond shrugged, then turned to Steve. “You’re not going to believe this, but bear with us, okay?” Steve nodded. “We’re… well. We’re from the future.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “You’re crazy. Get out of my apartment.”

The blond shook his head. “Honestly. I’m, well, I’m actually you,” he finished with a laugh. 

Steve glared. “You expect me to believe that? What, did I just suddenly grow muscles overnight?”

The blond looked sheepish. “Uh. Kinda? It’s a long story and we can’t really tell you much. We were just sent back to rescue you from those goons in the alleyway.” The other man whispered in the blond’s ear, and he nodded. “That’s true. Okay, you were experimented on. To become a super soldier. And so you grew a bunch and got muscles. I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true. And thanks to this guy we know who can, um. Bend time? Anyway, he told us you were going to get killed unless we came back to save you, and then I wouldn’t exist. So here we are.”

“Well if you’re me, I assume your friend is Bucky then?” Steve scoffed. 

“Uh. Yeah. I am,” the other guy said quietly. “Hey, Steve.”

“This isn’t happening. You’re both crazy,” Steve said bluntly. 

“We know everything about you,” the blond said, shrugging. “I know you love Bucky, that you’ve been in love with him for as long as you can remember, but you’ve always thought that he wouldn’t feel the same way. I know you draw erotic drawings for fun, and you keep them in your underwear drawer. I know that when you nearly died of pneumonia when you were eight that you kind of wished you could because then your mom wouldn’t have all the bills from the doctor.”

Steve stared at him. “How…?” he asked weakly. 

“Because I’m you.”

“And you’re Bucky.” The other man nodded. “And you don’t mind him knowing that I—that we—are in love with him?”

Big Steve smiled, taking hold of Bucky’s gloves hand and kissing the back of it. “I hope he does know how much I love him,” big Steve said softly, and Steve’s eyes widened. 

“Oh.” Steve frowned, looking down at the ground. “When, Uh. When did you two get together?”

“A couple of days from now,” big Steve said, smiling, and Steve’s head shot up. “You’re gonna take a chance and tell him, and he’s gonna be pretty receptive to the idea.”

“I’ve never been with anyone before though,” Steve whispered. 

“I know. But Bucky won’t mind. Will you, Buck?”

Big Bucky shook his head. “Not at all.”

Big Steve smiled at him. “Well, we should probably get going—“

“Wait!” Steve said quickly. “What if… maybe you could teach me a few things?” he asked big Bucky shyly. 

But big Steve shook his head. “No can do. This Bucky is mine.”

“But I am you!” Steve said mulishly. 

Big Steve smirked. “I would share him with you, if you wanted. I’d let him fuck you… but only if I’m fucking him at the same time.”

Steve swallowed. The thought of having big Bucky fuck him, maybe hold him down, was too good to pass up. “Okay,” he said slowly. 

Big Bucky held up his hands. “One thing before we start.” He took off his gloves, then his jacket and shirt. Steve gaped. Big Bucky was covered in several scars, and had…

“Is that a metal arm?” 

Big Bucky nodded. “I’m not going to go into how I got it, but if you still want me with this—“

Steve nodded. “I do.” The sight of big Bucky’s broad chest, with his well defined pecs and stomach, was making his cock twitch and fill. Big Bucky grinned, then turned to big Steve, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Steve watched, massaging his cock through his pants as they kissed with a familiarity that made his chest ache. 

Big Bucky broke away from big Steve, then turned to Steve. He crooked his finger in a “come here” motion, and Steve got up, walking slowly over to big Bucky. Big Bucky pulled him onto his lap, so Steve was straddling him, then cupped his cheek, drawing him in for a kiss. Steve, who had never even been kissed, kissed back sloppily. 

Big Bucky smiled against him. “Fuck, I’d forgotten how innocent you were when we got together. That’s so hot.” He looked thoughtful. “You know what else would be hot?” Steve shook his head. “If you kiss yourself.”

“Buck,” big Steve said, his tone a warning. “I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

“I don’t mind,” Steve said quietly, and big Steve looked at him curiously, before shrugging. 

“Okay.” Big Steve lifted Steve onto his own lap and dragged him in for a kiss. It felt strange to know that he was kissing himself, but big Bucky was right—it was kind of hot. He felt big Steve squeeze his cock through his pants and moaned into the kiss. 

“Mmm, you’re nice and hard already,” big Steve murmured. “Good. I know Bucky loves it when I can’t help but get hard when he kisses me.”

“Oh, god, don’t stop,” Steve gasped, and big Steve undid his pants, slipping a hand inside his underwear and stroking him firmly. It was exactly how he would masturbate, except the hand was bigger, and he whimpered. 

“Fuuuuck,” big Bucky groaned. “Fuck, Steve, yeah, stroke his cock. Fuck, that really is hot. Like watching you get yourself off, only a hundred times better.”

Steve was aware of big Bucky kneeling up, and big Steve hauled him into the kiss so all three of them were kissing each other, and it was wet and messy and perfect. Steve wondered if he was a pervert for finding it hot that big Steve was stroking him, but decided it didn’t matter as long as he kept doing it. 

He was getting close, and gasped. “If you don’t stop I’m gonna come,” he managed, and both big Steve and big Bucky grinned. 

“Good,” big Bucky said. “We’re going to make you come at least twice for us, how does that sound?”

Steve nodded frantically, as big Steve twisted his hand under the head of his cock and pleasure overcame him as he moaned, coming hard. Big Steve kept stroking him, milking every last drop from him until he twitched, oversensitive. 

Big Steve kissed him deeply, then big Bucky pulled him in for a kiss. “Fuck, that was seriously hot,” big Steve said with a laugh, then looked at his come covered hand thoughtfully. He licked some off, making Steve groan, then big Bucky took his hand and licked off the rest. 

“God, you taste so good, Steve,” big Bucky growled, dragging him in for another kiss. “I can’t wait to fuck you—see how hard you’ve made us both?”

Steve looked down and saw that both men were hard, cocks tenting their pants obscenely. He bit his lip, and big Steve pushed lightly on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go through to somewhere a little more comfortable than the sofa,” he said with a grin, and Steve got up, leading them through to the bedroom. 

The three of them stripped quickly, and Steve could look his fill. Big Steve’s cock was a good bit bigger than his, but big Bucky… big Bucky was huge. “Will that fit inside me?” he blurted out nervously, and big Bucky smirked, grabbing his hand and hauling him in for a kiss. 

He felt big Steve press against his back, cock riding between his asscheeks, and he moaned. “Oh, he’ll fit inside you,” big Steve murmured in his ear, biting at his earlobe and making him go weak at the knees. “We’ll prep you right, and it’s gonna feel so fucking good to have that big cock splitting you open you’re never gonna get enough. I know I never have.”

They arranged themselves on the bed; Steve on his back with big Bucky hovering over him, and big Steve behind big Bucky. “Lube?” Big Steve asked, eyebrow raised knowingly, and Steve blushed, taking a half empty tube of lube out of the bedside drawer. The other two passed it between them, then big Bucky was spreading Steve’s thighs, reaching down and stroking over his hole with slick fingers. 

“You fingered yourself before?” big Bucky murmured, and Steve nodded, embarrassed. “Fuck, I wish we had time to see that. I’m gonna finger you now, get you nice and ready for my cock.”

“And I’m gonna finger Bucky’s ass,” big Steve said with a grin, “so don’t be surprised if he gets a little… distracted.”

Big Bucky pushed in a finger and began working it back and forth, making Steve gasp. His cock began to fill again and he started to stroke himself. He could see big Steve’s arm shifting rhythmically, and wished he could watch big Bucky getting fingered open. 

When big Bucky added a second finger and began to stretch him, Steve whined. It was almost too much, and there was a small amount of pain. 

“You want to stop?” big Bucky asked him, concerned, but Steve shook his head. 

“No, don’t stop. I want you to fuck me.” Big Bucky smiled down at him, then Steve felt him shift his fingers around until they touched his prostate, making his hips fly off the bed. His cock jumped and leaked in his hand, and he moaned. Big Steve grinned at him, then big Bucky twitched, his own cock leaking precome as he groaned. “What’s he doing?” Steve asked. 

“Oh fuck,” big Bucky gasped, adding a third finger. “He’s rubbing that spot inside me, fuck, it feels so good. That and having my fingers inside you is making me so hard, Steve. I can’t wait to fuck your tight ass.”

Big Bucky worked him open with three fingers for a while, then at length pulled them out. He slicked up that huge cock with the lube, and leaned down to kiss Steve as he positioned himself. Then all Steve could feel was pressure and a small amount of pain as big Bucky’s huge cock split him open, and he whined, clawing at big Bucky’s back. 

When his hips met Steve’s ass he paused, looking over his shoulder. “Come on, Steve,” he said hoarsely. “Fucking get inside me and fuck me already.” Steve watched big Bucky’s expression change as big Steve pushed inside him. Big Bucky bit his lip, reaching back to grasp big Steve’s hip. “Oh, fuck, Steve, baby, your cock feels so fucking good in my ass.” He leaned down, kissing Steve again. “And your tight ass feels so fucking good around my cock, fuck, you’re so fucking tight.”

“Please fuck me,” Steve gasped, desperate for more. 

Big Bucky grinned, and began to move his hips, fucking him slow and deep. Steve was completely overwhelmed by the feeling of big Bucky moving inside of him, filling him up with that huge cock. He could see big Steve moving his hips as well, and big Bucky moaned. 

“Oh my god, I don’t think I’m gonna last,” he said with a short laugh. “This feels too fucking good having both of you at the same time.”

“That’s okay,” Steve groaned as big Bucky shifted, hitting that spot inside him on every thrust. “Do it, I—I want you to come inside of me.”

“You first,” big Bucky said with a grin, and began to fuck him harder. Steve was moaning on every thrust, and began to stroke himself again in time with big Bucky’s thrusts. It was all too much, too good, and he felt his orgasm building higher than he’d ever gone before. 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna come,” he gasped out, his pleasure mounting. “Oh my god, Bucky, Bucky, Buck!” and he came hard, vision whiting out as he felt his own spunk hit his chin. 

“Shit, Steve, oh god, coming!” big Bucky cried out, and he fucked into Steve only twice more before his hips stilled and he groaned out his orgasm. 

Big Steve was still fucking big Bucky, and the movements were sending aftershocks through Steve. He big his lip, and watched big Steve’s face as pleasure overtook him and he came, thrusting deep inside big Bucky’s ass with a moan. 

The three of them paused, catching their breath, before disentangling themselves. Big Steve flopped down beside Steve first, drawing him into a deep kiss, and big Bucky followed suit. Steve could feel big Bucky’s spunk drip down his thighs as they kissed, and he felt his spent cock twitch. 

Big Steve got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a cloth which he used to clean Steve up. The three of them dressed, then headed back through to the living room. 

Steve was going to ask them if they wanted coffee, when big Steve looked at his watch. “Shit, Buck, we’ve gotta go now, before we fuck up the timelines,” he said sadly. He kissed Steve again, a gentle press of lips. “You’re gonna do great. But you’re not gonna remember this.”

“What?” Steve asked as big Steve took something out of his pocket.

***

Steve woke up in bed and yawned, before frowning. The calendar by his bed said it was the fifteenth of December, but he couldn’t remember much of the day before. He sighed. Days were just running into each other recently. 

Next to the calendar was a note. It was in his handwriting, but he couldn’t remember writing it. It read: ‘ _Tell Bucky how you feel about him when you see him next! He loves you too._ ’

 _Weird_ , he thought, but shrugged. Maybe it was about time he told Bucky how he felt. He’d loved him for so long. He smiled to himself. He would see Bucky tomorrow and tell him. And who knew, maybe he’d get his own Christmas miracle.


End file.
